


Of Course You're Cute (Hanji Zoe x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Modern AU, Other, hanji's is marked as androgenous here but i couldn't figure out how to tag it so its f/m f/f, if someone can tell me in the comments what show im referring to I will send you a puppy, not really but you can imagine i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: You finally get a day off from work, but you miss your partner in crime, Hanji





	Of Course You're Cute (Hanji Zoe x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

**Author's Note:**

> check my tungl out bro  
> http://invaderzia1.tumblr.com/  
> Hanji is androgynous here but I'm new to posting here so I wasn't sure what to tag the relationship as. So Its both F/F and F/m and other, cuz i was confused

You finally had a day off.

Usually, you loved your job. Everyone you worked with was amazing, you had a passion for it, and you didn’t have to deal with shitty customers, so you couldn’t really complain. But recently work had been kicking your ass. Hard core. You hadn’t had a true day off in weeks, even on your weekends you got stuck having to do something work related. It was driving you insane.

Today you had decided to go full out with relaxed. Messy hair, pajamas still on, no bra relaxed. This is just what you needed today. Sitting on your couch you decided to watch whatever trash television came on, indulging yourself in whatever junk food you wanted. The only way that could make this better is if she could get Hanji to come join her, sadly that would not come true. Hanji still had to go into work today, so you were on your own today.

It was around 4 pm when you decided to make some late lunch for yourself. As you made your way to the kitchen you could feel your phone start going off, alerting you that someone was texting you. Check your phone you saw a familiar name on the screen.

Hanji Zoe <3

Smiling to yourself, you unlocked your phone and read they text, realizing how much you missed hearing from them. It was weird for you to not hear from them often throughout the day.

HZ: Hey girlie, just wanted to let u kno we missed u at work 2day. Didn’t feel as fun with out u :(

Your heart skipped a beat reading that text, Hanji always seemed to make you feel special like this. No wonder why you fell for them so hard. Quickly you texted them back.

(Y/N): I missed you too. While a day off is amazing I miss having my bestie here by my side :cc

Placing the phone on the table, you began to gather the ingrediants you needs to cook some noodles. Rather simple meal but you didn’t want to do much today. You went back to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of beer. Once the water was boiling and the pasta was put in the bowl, you set a timer and went back to the couch. Cracking open the beer, you began watching some weird show about fish tanks. You chugged a bit of the beer in order to truly enjoy this true masterpiece of a show.

By the time the alarm went off you had zoned out, getting really into this fish tank show, damn you animal planet. Walking back to the kitchen you took care of your noodles, ready to dig in as soon as possible. Just as you were about to head back to the couch, noodles in hand, someone knocked on your door.

Rolling your eyes, you placed the bowl of noodles down and went to see who was at the door. It was startling that someone was here since you weren’t expecting anyone. But when looking through the peephole you were greeted by the sight of Hanji, fresh out of work with a pack of their favorite beer in hand. You stood their for a second longer admiring Hanji and how nice they looked today. Their hair was up like usual but they were wearing a nice suit, one that seemed to appeal more to Hanjis androgynous side. You could appreciate Hanji like this forever. You snapped out of your thoughts quickly and opened the door for Hanji, allowing them inside.

“(Y/N)!!!!” Hanji threw themselves on you, crushing you in their embrace. You couldn’t help but laugh at Hanjis over the top hug. God, did you miss them. The door closed behind Hanji with a loud bang.

“I can’t believe you came to see me, I was only gone for one day!!” You said, acting like you didn’t love them being here.

Hanji pulled themself off you and placed their hands on your shoulders, looking into your eyes with a lovely smile plastered on their face. “How am I supposed to enjoy my day when I don’t get to see my favorite person!! And you can’t be angry with me when I brought beer for us.” Hanji began dragging you through the apartment, right over to the couch. “What were you up to? I hope you weren’t thinking of me too much!” They said playfully.

‘Oh Hanji, you never leave my mind….’ you thought to yourself.

“Oh watching some weird shows on tv and I just made some noodles for myself,” suddenly remembering your noodles your eyes widened and you jump off the couch running to them, “MY NOOOOODLES”. They sat alone and cold where you had left them. You ran back to the couch and placed your noodles on the table in front of you.

“HAHA YOU ARE TOO CUTE SOMETIMES, OH MY GOD!!” Hanji was in hysterics over your antics and wait a minute, did they just call you cute??? You felt your cheeks redden at the thought of Hanji thinking your cute, especially now.

“Pffft, me, cute?? Have you seen me?” You said trying to be playful and poke at Hanjis comment.

This seemed to shut Hanji up however. They looked over at you with an Intense gaze. “Of course I mean your cute, your my favorite thing to look at.” Hanji had taken a seriously tone with this statement, which was unnerving for them.

You felt all attention on you and began to feel embarrassed. Looking away from Hanjis gaze you said in soft voice, “you don’t mean that, your just saying it cuz we are best friends.” You tried your best to make it seem like you were not upset with the possibility that Hanji was just saying this, but it did hurt. It hurt so much thinking that Hanji didn’t feel the same about you.

Hanji stood up and kneeled down in front of you, placing their hand under you jaw to make you look at them. Their face was serious. “No, I mean it. Your my favorite thing to look at, I wish I never had to stop looking at you. You are my favorite everything. I want you to be mine.”

Your eyes widened in shock as the words left Hanjis lips. You couldn’t believe it, this was almost like a dream come true. No. This was a dream come true.

Being unable to find your voice in that moment, you wrapped your arms around them and kissed their lips. Almost immediately you could feel Hanji throw their arms around you, holding you close to them as they kissed back with as much passion and want as you. The kiss lasted for 30 seconds but you wished you could continue forever.

Hanji looked at your face, bringing a hand up to move some of your hair out of your face, then laughing. No, this wasn’t Hanji being rude, this was Hanji laughing in relief that their long time love had accepted and returned their feelings. Their laugh as contagious, making (y/n) join in with them.

Once the laughing calmed down they looked back into eachothers eyes, smiling as they realized how good it was to realize that the other felt the same.

“So, I guess we gotta start going on some dates now, huh (nickname)?”

“Oh shut up and watch this stupid fish tank show with me, ya dork”


End file.
